Demon Samurai
by Onime no Jashin
Summary: Kyo, Yukimura, and Benitora are a rock band named Demon Samurai. After one of their concerts they meet 2 fans: Okuni and Yuya. Will Okuni and Yuya become more than just fans?
1. The Concert

Disclaimer: I don't own Green Day or Samurai Deeper Kyo! (I know, that sucks P )

**Chapter 1: The Concert**

Yuya's favorite band, Demon Samurai, was having a concert today. She had almost gotten beat up by a girl who, Yuya guessed, was 18 for getting the last two tickets. _The last ones...I'm so lucky_..._I almost missed my chance._ She held up her tickets and sighed in relief.

The concert was in one hour so she was going home to get ready. when she arrived home she went straight to her room. She glanced at all her posters of the band for good luck. She looked through her wardrobe. After a while she picked out a black shirt with Demon Samurai on the front of it. The letters were red and looked like blood dripping. She chose a red mini skirt that had a line of black lace going across the middle to match. Going through her shoe closet, she picked out her black and red Adio's to match her outfit. She put her hair in pig tails. Last she put on a spiked collar, some bracelets, and some make up.

Yuya ran out of the house. She was supposed to meet with her friend, Okuni five minutes before the concert started. If she didn't want to miss her friend she had to get there in two minutes.

Yukimura went into the band's tour bus. He wanted to make sure everyone was ready before thew show. When he walked in everyone was dressed and polishing their instruments.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked. "The show starts in six minutes."

"Make us more nervous why don't ya?" Benitora complained.

Okuni couldn't wait for the show to start. Yuya had gotten them front row seats. _Now we can have seats close to that sexy Kyo! _Kyo was, obviously, Okuni and Yuya's favorite band member.

Kyo was lead vocalist and played the electric guitar. Benitora was the drummer. Yukimura was bassist. Yukimura and Benitora did some singing, of course, but their voices were nothing compared to Kyo's; according to most fans.

Looking through a magazine Okuni and Yuya discovered Yukimura had a younger brother named Sasuke, whose eyes were almost as weird as Kyo's. Most bands put contacts in for red or other weird colored eyes but Kyo's and Sasuke's were natural. They also discovered Kyo's father's name was Muramasa and Benitora's father's name was Ieyasu.

The concert was just about to start and everyone, including her and Yuya, screamed in joy.

The man announced Kyo's band. He started playing his guitar as soon as the curtain opened. He heard the girls scream louder when they saw him. After his twelfth noteYukimura and Bontenmaru joined in.

After a short while of playing Kyo sung out, with the others in the back:

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

They sung Holiday, Wake Me Up When September Ends, and others. The show finally ended and they did the back stage pass stuff. _This is the boring part where all the girls tell us how much they love us._

They sung Holiday, Wake Me Up When September Ends, and others. The show finally ended and they did the back stage pass stuff. 

They met eight girls but two stuck out and Kyo actually remembered their names. Okuni and Yuya. Yuya stuck out even more than Okuni, even though Okuni wore revealing clothes. Kyo actually sort of liked her. _What's wrong with me? I've seen plenty of girls like her and she reminds me of that bitch Sakuya..._

It was finally all over and Kyo was just about to go to the tour bus for a nap when he noticed a group of men following Okuni and Yuya. _Oh. great. Now I'll feel guilty if I don't help! Damn!_


	2. Saved by the Rock Star!

**Chapter 2: Saved by the Rock Star!**

Yuya was walking home happily, suprised by what had happened and how lucky she was.

She was humming Demon Samurai songs when she heard laughing behind her. She looked behind herself and saw two men approaching her. They laughed, looking back and forth between her and eachother. They were rubbing their hands together.

Yuya was starting to get scared. She turned back around and started to run. The men followed close behind. She couldn't out run them! _Oh no! Now they're gonna get me!_

"Help!" She screamed as one grabbed her arm. "Help me!"

One man put a hand over her mouth and held her down. The other started taking her clothes off. _I'm doomed!_

* * *

Kyo tapped one man on the shoulder. When the man turned around Kyo punched him in the face.

"It's not nice to pick on a woman." Kyo glared at the other man. "Try being a man and challenging me!"

"K-kyo?" Yuya smiled.

"Die you bastard!" The man yelled, coming at Kyo with a fist raised.

"So, you've got balls after all." Kyo smirked.

The man punched at Kyo's stomach. Kyo easily caught the man's fist. He then punched the man in the stomach and the man passed out.

"You alright?" Kyo asked.

"Y-yeah." Yuya answered shakily. "Th-thank you."

Kyo almost felt sorry for the traumatized girl. Almost. It just wasn't his personality to. He was a bad boy Rock star.

"Nice." He smiled mockingly, looking at her exposed body.

She followed his gaze then squealed with embarassment. Blush rose to her cheeks and she pulled her clothes together.

"K-kyo!" She screamed. "You pervert!"

He laughed then picked her up with one arm under her knees and one under her neck.

"Where are you taking me?" She squealed.

"Uh, let's see..." He smirked. "Home."

"Oh..." She blushed and gave him directions. He felt her lean into his chest. To his own suprise it felt right, like that was how it was supposed to be.

_Great! _He sighed. _I'm getting soft! _He took her home. Neither of them said anything.


	3. Festival

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own SDK, though I did come up with the band name and some characters, also don't own the bands or songs I use! In this case it's Simple Plan. )

Chapter 3: Festival

Yuya rummaged through her drawers and closet in frustration. She didn't know what to wear for the festival tonight. Okuni had invited her earlier that day, so there wasn't much more time to think about it.

Finally she decided to wear a baby blue kimono with Sakura petals on it. Her obi was pink, too.

"Hurry up!" Okuni called from downstairs. "We're gonna be late!"

"Coming, coming!" Yuya yelled, running down the steps

They rushed off to the festival. It started just as they got there, how lucky was that?

It was really crowded and finding seats was hard. They were just about to give up when they heard people calling their names from the very back row, the VIP seats.

Soon they discovered that Demon Samurai was there, too and that they were the ones that had called them. Yuya and Okuni were thrilled when they were offered seats next to them. Some fans shot evil glares their way, but they were happy.

"So, why're you guys here?" Yuya asked.

"We're playing for it." Benitora answered with a smile and blush on his cheeks.

Yuya blushed a little every now and then. She was sitting beside Kyo, which is the reason. Okuni sat beside Yukimura, though she wanted to be the one that sat beside Kyo.

"Kyo, who's your manager?" Yuya asked after a while.

"The guy who's on the stage about to talk right now." He answered.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am Akira, manager of the band who'll be playing for you tonight." Akira said. "Now I'm proud to give you DEMON SAMURAI!" He pointed to the place where they were seated.

Demon Samurai got up and walked to the stage. It was already set up, so as soon as the fans got quiet they began.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming _

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
o you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Since it was only a festival, they only had to play one song. Afterwards they came over and sat back down. Demon Samurai started packing their things, much to the confusion of Yuya and Okuni.

"Wanna go out and eat with us?" Kyo asked.

"Sure!" The girls said excitedly in unison.

_We're actually going out and eating with Rock Stars! How many times have we been with them? More than average fans, that's for sure. Maybe one day Kyo'll even like me. _Yuya smiled.


	4. Dinner With The Band

Disclaimer: Don't own SDK, ok? You don't sue. Claimer: I wrote these lyrics myself! Yay me!

**Chapter 4: Dinner With the Band**

Yuya's eyes widened as they came up to the resturaunt in Demon Samurai's Limo. The resturaunt was called Diner of the Firefly. It looked like a resturaunt for rich people to Yuya. All she saw was people in fancy clothes, glass _everything_ inside, and well-mannered eaters. Definately not the place she expected a Rock band to go out to eat. Nevertheless, she followed Okuni, who had the same look on her face as Yuya, and the band.

At the front of the resturaunt they were greeted by a man in a black suite with brown hair slicked back with a massive amount of gel. _Yup. Definately a rich people resturaunt. _Yuya looked repulsively at the man's hair, but gave her best mock-smile she could.

"How many?" The man asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh, no," Yukimura shaking his head. "We're here for Hotaru."

"Ah, I see," The man nodded then walked away. He stopped on the way to the back of the resturaunt and said something to a woman, who nodded and came over to where they were.

"He'll be here in a few minutes," She smiled. "Please step to the side so our other customers can get through." They did so. "Thank you."

As she had said, a man walked up with a half-smile on his face three minutes later. He had orange hair and beautiful green eyes, was medium height, and quite frankly didn't look like he belonged in a resturaunt like this. His clothes were like something from the past, with a yin-yang sign on each sleeve. His shoes were some weird type of geta and he had a red headband on. To Yuya, it looked like _he_ could be part of Demon Samurai himself. She chuckled.

"Hey Hotaru," Kyo grinned sort of darkly. "We want to eat in your _special_ rooms."

"Ah," Hotaru nodded. "As always, Kyo."

As they followed Hotaru to his 'special' rooms, Benitora nudged Yuya's side.

"Yes, Tora?" Yuya asked.

Benitora grinned with a slight blush at the nickname. "Yuya-han, that's Hotaru, owner of this resturaunt."

"Oh, so that's why he's here," Yuya grinned. "Didn't look like he belonged here."

"Him and Kyo were good buds, yet rivals, when they were young. Then again almost all of us were," Benitora laughed. "And if you think it looks like he dosen't belong here, wait 'till we get into the 'special' rooms."

When they entered the 'special' rooms, Yuya found out why they called them 'special'. She almost fainted out of sheer shock when she gazed upon the huge concert room surrounded by many smaller rooms where people sat and chatted, laughing with their friends and partying.

"Ok, everyone, Demon Samurai is here," Hotaru announced through the microphone on the stage. "And they'd like to do a preformance before they eat, right guys?"

Demon samurai looked at eachother, then the crowd of screaming girls and cheering fans. They nodded to eachother to signal it was ok, then they smiled.

"Sure," Kyo said cockily. "Why not? I'm the best anyway and I'm sure all you guys wanna hear me, right?"

"YEAH!" The girls screamed.

"ROCK ON!" The men yelled, raising their hands in the rock gesture.

"That's what I thought," Kyo smirked.

Everyone got up from their seats and surrounded the stage as quickly as possible. Luckily, Okuni and Yuya were already at it or they wouldn't have been able to get anywhere _near_ the stage. Hotaru smiled and took a seat next to the stage, ready for the show to begin. Yuya guessed he obviously liked his friends' band. One thing Okuni and Yuya were grateful for was they weren't squashed in between people. The room was surprisingly large and uncrowded for a concert. Yuya was interrupted from all her thoughts and opinions as Kyo began to sing:

_Sins,_

_We must confess_

_Hearts,_

_We don't possess_

_Blood,_

_It's a thing we spread_

_Life,_

_Heh. You're better off dead_

_We are the bringers of the eeend_

_Destruction's what we seeend_

_Blood covers the groound_

_The bodies lay in a moound_

_We are the bringers of the eeend_

_Death,_

_It's our life_

_Betrayal,_

_Peircing you like a knife_

_Love,_

_For us there is no need_

_Pain,_

_Your heart and eyes start to bleed_

_Oh, there's no more wooorld_

_We are the bringers of the eeend_

_We are the bringers of the eeend_

Everyone cheered and shouted as the song ended and Demon Samurai went to a table. Okuni and Yuya followed and everyone else went back to where they were and what they were doing before Demon Samurai arrived. Hotaru came up to them, clapping slowly.

"Man, I'm famished," Benitora stated, his stomach grumbling.

They all nodded in agreement as their stomachs in turn growled.

"Bravo on your show," Hotaru said. "I'll go get you a waiter and it's on the house, k?"

"Alright!" Demon Samurai shouted in unison.

That night's dinner was excellent and they had food that cost so much that Yuya had never had it before. They all ate until they were full and couldn't eat another bite, then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

_That Hotaru was pretty hot...almost as much as Kyo. Wonder if I'll ever see him again? Or if me and Okuni can keep hanging out with Demon Samurai like we're friends... _She sighed and hoped they would.


End file.
